


When Sunlight Fades

by robin_dawn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Not Really Character Death, One Shot, Tsukishima Misses Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi is the Sun, a single curse word, and dead, just one, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_dawn/pseuds/robin_dawn
Summary: Yamaguchi was spun with sunlight, assembled with rose petals, and dusted with sugar. He shone on every person he encountered, spreading the thought that angels could descend from the heavens. Every glance was a breathtaking sunrise, a beautiful show cast onto the sky.He was the sun, and that was the only way to put it.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 14





	When Sunlight Fades

**Author's Note:**

> This story is short and not-so-sweet. I worked really hard on it, so I hope you guys like it! Thanks for deciding to click on this one shot with one curse word that is very short and has major character death. Why did you click it? I guess I'll never know. Thanks!

Yamaguchi was spun with sunlight, assembled with rose petals, and dusted with sugar. He shone on every person he encountered, spreading the thought that angels could descend from the heavens. Every glance was a breathtaking sunrise, a beautiful show cast onto the sky.

He was the sun, and that was the only way to put it.

Of course, Tsukishima knew this. Everybody knew this. But Tsukishima was the only one to need it. He was the only one to breathe in Yamaguchi’s presence, to exhale a thirst for more. He wished on the constellations that pricked Yamaguchi’s cheeks, and found a lifestyle in his crystalline eyes.

He grieved the sunshine boy’s absence, because without him, the flowers couldn’t grow. He couldn’t smile. The thorns would take over, gripping his mind and heart until he cried out from the pain. The rain was never enough.

But, just as it sets, the sun always rises. It shines warmth and happiness as an apology for leaving the sky each night. It always comes back.

It always comes back.

What bullshit.

If the sun always returned, where was it now? The world was stuck in eternal winter, not having been kissed by warmth in ages. The flowers had wilted, the thorns had taken over. Tsukishima was trapped in his prison of ice, unable to thaw. The stars were gone. The sun was gone.

Yamaguchi was gone.

And he wasn’t able to come back.

Six feet under the ground is a long way to climb up. Heaven is a long way to fall from. Angels no longer roamed the Earth.

And Tsukishima hadn’t been sunburnt for years.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading all the way to the end! I accept kudos and comments (I mean, who doesn't), so if you want to leave either, that is encouraged. I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
